How I Met My Tigers
by Doctor Ren Winchester
Summary: This the prelude to the story I will be writing later. This is like Tigers Promise its telling how my OC Hannah grew up and how she met Ren Kishan and Damon. Who is this Damon you ask? I don't remember him from the story? Yes because I made him up. You'll just have to read to understand. Hannah is an Alien. She is now a Princess of Spain. Read the story because this intro sucks.
1. The Princess is Born

The little girl was a blessing among us all. We all stood proud as the King announced that our new princess has been born. He held her tenderly as he announced her arrival. "People of Spain. I would like to formally announce that your new princess, and my new daughter have finally arrived!" the crowd roared and he held out a hand to silence them. He laughed and held a finger to his mouth. "Shhh! Our princess is sleeping!" he looked down and back at the crowd. "Well not anymore." The crowd laughed and cheered. The little bundle waved her little arms in the air. He smiled proudly and held the little girl high in the air. Her face was tan and she had dark brown hair, but as she moved in the sun they could see red highlights in her hair. Her cheeks had a natural blush to them and she had almond shaped eyes. Her big brown eyes looked around and she smiled. The crowd responded with cheers and laughs. King Henry pulls his daughter back to his chest and smiles. "I am truly blessed. I have all of you loyal people as my subjects," he says and motions his arms towards us. The crowd cheers and quiets again, mesmerized by their beloved kings words. "I am king of the most beautiful, diverse country in all the world," the crowd roars and cheers then quiets again. "And I am now the father of this beautiful young child, she was sent to me from the Heavens and it is now our job as a country to nourish and protect the treasure we were given." The crowd cheered and yelled things like "Long live the King!" and "Long live the Princess!" some even yelled "Long live the princess and the king!" as the crowd settled down a couple people realize something. The local florist, Isabel shouted over the crowd, "King Henry! What is the name of our new Princess?" the crowd silences and awaits his answer. He smiles and looks down at the child. "My daughter's name is Princess Hannah Victoria Costanza y Margarita Jerónima Ana Crystal Carrvanza!" the crowd roars as he turns and goes back inside his mighty palace. The people knew he had no queen. Only those who traveled here as visitors didn't know the secret. He wasn't kidding. She really was sent by the gods. But everyone in Spain knew not to tell it as a truth but as a belief. For if anyone knew the power she held they would take Spain's crown jewel away.

The king strides forward with his squirming daughter in his arms. He smiled and tapped her nose which got him a pout. He laughed. Before this he hardly smiled or laughed. He walked into the Master bedroom and his heart stopped when he saw her. The mother of his child. She wore a long white dress with complex designs and markings. She wore a crown of what looked like a bluish silver with sparkling gems of blue and gold. Her long blonde hair was intricately braided and some wrapped to the back of her head. Her lips were a beautiful pink and her cheeks were blushed. He walked forward and bowed. "Queen Lucilenus Aetherius." She smiles and holds out her arms. "Let me see my daughter." Henry gives the baby to her majesty and stands proudly. She smiles at the child and looks into her chest. "She has 2 hearts." He looks at her bewildered and a little worried. "Is that a bad thing? Could that hurt her in the future?" She continues looking at the baby but speaks calmly and softly. "Nothing is wrong. That just means the Timelord gene dominated the human one when it came to the structure of her heart." He let out a breathe and runs his hands through his jet black hair. "Oh good." She continues looking at her daughter as the king looks on. "Her brain activity is lessened and more enhanced than mine." "How so?" he questioned. "Her Domigerian and Lestravant genes have enhanced her brain greatly. She could easily outsmart you in the game you call chess. But her human genes and many other genes have lessened the brains greatness by the standards of my people." He sighed and smiled. "So she will be smart? Smarter than me?" she looked up. "Yes her intelligence is much greater than yours. Even now she can comprehend and understand. Tomorrow I will be able to teach her all the languages she needs to be a queen on Earth and all across space. Then I will leave the day after to go back to my kingdom" He looked at her in amazement and awe. "How will she learn all those languages in one day?!" she moves towards the cradle and puts the little girl in it. "The brain of an Etheral child is greater than a full gown humans. The speech part of her brain is at its best on the seventh day of birth. It comprehends every language given to it and dissects it into the most simple of dialects. Basically if I were to say one full sentence in French her brain saves it and dissects it. Finding the pattern and quickly learns the language." He stood there shocked. "So I can say one sentence in any language and she will automatically learn it?" she nodded. "In simple terms yes. I'm only going to cover 5,000 of Earths languages though because it only lasts for a day and I must teach her languages throughout the universe." He gaped but then gathered his composure. "So I shall see you tomorrow Lucilenus?" she nodded her head delicately. "Yes you shall see me tomorrow. Good bye Henry, King of Spain." She glowed from head to toe and disappeared.

~ 7 years later~

I ran down the halls as daddy chased me. I laughed and ran faster. I closed my eyes and imagined I was flying. When I opened my eyes again I realize my feet are running but aren't hitting the floor. I look behind me to see daddy staring at me proudly. "Daddy look I'm flying!" he nods and smiles. He runs and grabs me by the waist and brings me down to the ground. "You're learning to control it better! Great job sweetie!" he threw her over his shoulder and ran down the hall. I laughed and hit him on the back. "Daddy! Put me down!" I laughed and pounded against his back. "Never!" he laughed and tickled me. We ran until we ended up in my play room. I look around and saw all my toys stacked and strew across the floor. I glare at you. "Daddy, I told you I wanted to donate all of these toys to the poor and sick children." He smiled and clapped his hands. A tall woman with brown hair came in holding the hand of a boy her age. That boy was holding the hand of another and another. There was a line of children walking in to her play room. The lady smiled and curtsied. "Princess Hannah. It is an honor to be in your presence. As it is of you King Henry." He smiled and bowed. The lady turned to the children. "Alright children. Princess Hannah and King Henry have been kind enough to let you come in and choose 5 toys to take back to the orphanage with you. What do you say to the King and Princess?" There were a lot of excited gasps and squeals. They all bowed and curtsied and said "Thank you King Henry and Princess Hannah!" I blush and smile. "Allonsy guys!" I say and all the kids scramble to find the toys they wanted. The tall lady walked up to us and beamed. "I can't tell you how grateful I am. To give these children the toys that belong to you Princess Hannah is a very kind thing to do." Daddy put his arm around my shoulders and tugged me up against him. "It was all her idea. I was walking her around the village when she saw a homeless child and asked him if he wanted to play. He said he had no toys to play with and Hannah had a fit. She bought 20 pounds of bread and gave it to him, along with her favorite blanket." I blushed harder and looked down. "I just didn't want him and his family to be hungry and cold." The tall lady looks down and smiles bigger. "That is a very generous thing Princess. Your name will be praised throughout the land one they find out what you're doing." I blush harder and daddy laughs. "Hannah is very humble and very considerate." The lady nods and turns when we hear to kids fighting. I go over to the source. It was 2 little girls fighting over a porcelain doll. As soon as they see me they both curtsy. "Princess Hannah." "What's the problem here?" The smaller blonde one points a finger at the lanky brunette. "She took the doll I already had and now she won't give it back!" the other girl turns and yells at the blonde. "It was on the floor! Finders keepers' loser's weepers!" the blonde stomped her foot. "I was playing with it and laid her down so she could go to sleep." I put my hand out. "May I see the doll?" the brunette nods and hands it to me. I look at both of them and came up with an idea. "How about I make it fair and cut it in half? That way both of you get the doll?" the brunette nods. "Yes cut the doll in half!" while the little blonde girl shakes her head. "No please don't cut her in half! Just give it to her don't hurt the doll!" I smile and hand the doll to the blonde. "What is your name?" she looks up. "Ann Marie." "Well Ann Marie. The doll is yours by royal command." She squealed and hugged me while the brunette cried out indignantly. "But that's not fair! I want that doll! Cut it in half and be fair!" I stand tall and regal. "I am being fair. I asked whether you wanted to ruin the doll and make it completely unusable. Instead of agreeing to the death of the beautiful doll Ann Marie asked to give it to you. Rather than destroy the doll she would give it up entirely knowing it was safe. Showing she wanted it more. I presume you will respect my opinion and find another doll?" she looked down and nodded. I smiled. "Good." I walked back to my father and the tall lady. They both were shocked. My dad was shocked but beamed with pride. The tall lady looked at daddy. "Your daughter is wise beyond her years. Spain is truly blessed." He nodded and hugged me. "Yes we are."


	2. The Invitation

~6 years later~

"Dad I don't want to wear this dress. It has too much lace and it hurts my everywhere." He sighed and looked at the dress. It was a dull orange. The corset accentuated her hips way more then he liked. The elegant lace wrapped around her neck and around her sleeve cuffs. The dress had little designs on it but I couldn't tell what they were. She was breathtaking and I knew that boys noticed. She crossed her arms and pouted. I sighed and held out my hands in surrender. "Fine. I'll get you a dress without a corset." "No need. I have been making one." I raise an eyebrow and she smiles. "When have you ever learned to sew?" She stares off thoughtfully and answers wistfully, "This lady comes to me in my dreams. She's beautiful dad. She wears this strange clothing with words on it!" Words? "What do you mean by words?" she nods her head excitedly. "I mean words! It also has pictures! She told me that to wear clothes like that is normal where she comes from. She wears pants, there darkish blue and our different from silk, they are rough like and are meant to be worked in. she called them Jeans." He didn't know what to say. Jeans? "What else did she wear?" "She wore a shirt. Not like any shirt I've ever seen. It was loose and the Shoulder strap went down to here!" she pointed and touched her fore arm. "And the other one was here!" she pointed to the curve of her neck. "And on the shirt it had a picture! Not a painting. It was a picture of a tiger roaring! It was black and white and faded into the shirts sides. On the top it said 'You're going to hear me' and then under the tiger it said 'Roar' in weird black letters. She also wore this white hat. It had a black stripe going around the head. It had a rim covering her eyes when she looked down and it rimmed the whole hat. She called it a fedora. She told me lots of things. Like…" she walked to her sketch book and flipped some pages. "She showed me a moving picture! A moving picture! It was of a bunch of planets. She pointed to this one." She pointed and I saw that it looked a little bit like our maps. Except they were colored blue green and white. I also saw a large continent. I point to it and ask, "What continent is this?" she looked at it. "That's a continent called North America. The one under it is South America. She told me that this whole area is called 'The United States of America' or USA. But it's weird because she said it's not there yet." I look at her and raise an eyebrow. She looks back and nods. "Yeah I know it's weird but it's true. She also told me that the Earth, revolves around the sun with many other planets." I already knew that. Her mother told me and made me promise not to tell anyone because I'm not the one to discover it or something. Then I realized that the lady coming to her in her dreams could be her mother. "Hannah. What does she look and act like?" She flipped some pages and pointed to the picture of a beautiful woman. She wore the clothes she described and was bare foot. She had beautiful naturally curled brown hair and a big smile. I could see tints of red in her hair. She was waving with one hand on her hip. She had large brown eyes. Her tan skin had a natural blush on her cheeks. She was skinny but not that skinny. "She is really funny but some of the jokes I don't get. She is extremely independent and dependent at the same time. She has a weird affiliation with death. She also is really sarcastic. I really like her and she told me that I was her new best friend." She was extremely beautiful and I saw that the hand that was waving had a ring on it. I look at it closely and gasp. That's my father's ring. Which was now mine. _Which will soon be hers. _I turn and look at her. She has the same eyes and hair. Same smile. Same skin. It's Hannah. "Dad what's wrong?" I look up at her and decide its best not to tell her. "She is just so beautiful and you are such a good drawer." She smiled and blushed. "Thanks Dad." I smiled and hugged her. I bowed. "I will leave you to change." I leave and walk down the hall happy. So she learns how to control her powers to give herself company. That's good. But the clothing thing is a little weird. _Maybe she's from the future_. I dismiss that thought quickly and head back to my room. This is going to be a long day.

~ 5 years later ~

I sit on my throne while another suitor talks of all the riches he has and his family's name. Why does my daughter have to attract so many people? This was the 18th person to come up to me and ask for her hand today. This boy was probably 20. His breathe smelt of alcohol and women. He was definitely not for my daughter. I hold up my hand to silence him. I get up slowly and stretch. "I thank you for coming to me to ask for my daughters hand in marriage. But just looking at her position and her you can understand how many men have come to me to ask for her hand." He nodded his head still looking hopeful. "Unlike most fathers I'm letting her choose who she marries. I'm just making sure she doesn't choose someone unworthy of her. I will take your proposal and consider it." He smiles and stands up. "Thank you! Thank you so much your Majesty!" I nod and manage a small smile. He bows and leaves. I groan and walk to my room. I open the door and then close it. Locking it before falling onto my bed. I stared at the gold walls and followed the black swirls with my eyes. I heard a knock on the door and I reluctantly get up. I walk quickly and unlock the door. I smile at the young guard standing in front of me. "Yes?" he cleared his throat and handed me a letter stiffly. "A letter from the Rajaram Empire in India your majesty." India? "Thank you." He bows and retreats. I look at the letter, curious as to why an empire in India would send me a letter. I sit on my bed and open the letter, reading it out loud.

_Dear King Henry Carrvanza of Spain,_

_I have a royal invitation for you to consider. It has been spread across our lands that your country thrives under you. It has also been spread around that you have a daughter of the utmost beauty and wisdom. I have heard of all the kind things she has done to people and I offer you this. I am inviting a couple other kingdoms to my palace for an important matter. My sons need wives. My eldest son Dhiren needs a queen and my youngest son Kishan needs a bride. We wish to see you and your daughter at my palace so we can discuss political and peace treaties between our lands. I do hope you shall consider this invitation. This is a great opportunity for if your daughter does not wish to marry one of my sons there will be princes from across our lands interested in her hand. The credentials are in the envelope and I do hope you can make it._

_Signed, _

_King Rajaram and Queen Deschen_

I read over the letter a few more times and think about it. Would Hannah agree? Probably. She made it clear that she really wishes to find love. Will she find it there? There's only one way to find out. It wouldn't hurt either. I send for my advisors and tell them of the note. They were all ecstatic and told me I should do it. I relent and send for the preparations to be made. I walk to her room and knock. Ready to tell her the news.

"Wait what!?" my dad nodded his head and restated. "We have been invited to India to attend a party of sorts. The king is inviting princesses and princes from neighboring countries and… he apparently has heard of you." I look at him and raise an eyebrow. What. "How do people in India know who I am?"

"Well it seems that they know of your beauty, wisdom, and kindness. King Rajaram wishes that maybe one day you and one of his sons will be married. But he also says that since there are other princes there you can choose one of them or no one at all. It's all up to you sweetie. I am going but it's up to you whether or not you want to go." I look at my hands. This could be an amazing opportunity. I could meet the love of life, I can explore the beauties of India, and introduce some of our ways to them and vice versa. I look up and nod my head. "Ok I'll go." He smiled and hugged me. I made the right choice_. But did I? _


	3. Robbed and Lost

_**Hi guys. Thanks for reading my little novella! I will try posting a chapter every day or every other day. I want to say that since I read the book 3 years ago I've been**__**writing and rewriting this story in my head and now I can finally put it on paper. Well, on a virtual paper.**_

_**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**_

The next day the castle was bustling with activity. I was to be shipped off to India today while my father would go a week from now. He needed to finish some business and persuaded me to go today. I walked down the warm halls and looked at the paintings on the wall. I wore black loose pants and a loose blue t shirt that I made the other day. The Lady in my dreams showed me how to make them saying I would like them better than my stiff dresses. It's true I liked them a lot more and I made many pants and shirts for the trip. I even attempted to make the hat she had but it didn't work well.

I walked down the hall to the main Entrance. I looked down at the sparkling Tiara and put it in my bag. The people were used to me not wearing my tiara. I didn't like strutting around with it. I wanted to not stand out in a crowd that much. I walked out the castle doors to be greeted by a huge crowd of people. I heard cheering and "Long live Princess Hannah" and many other things.

I smiled and waved. I look to the carriage to see my dad standing there. He smiled and opened his arms. I ran to his outstretched arms and tackled him. The crowd erupted into cheers and I hugged him tighter. He patted my back and whispered into my ear. "I'll see you in a week or so. Remember to not get into any trouble while you're there and always stay with a guard. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

I laughed. "Dad I'm a big girl. I won't get into any trouble. You'll be there in a week anyways so how much trouble could I possibly get in." he looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Have you not been paying attention to your whole life?" I hit his arm. "Shut up and hug me." He laughed and hugged me again. After our final farewell I hopped in the carriage to India.

As the beautifully ornate carriage moved forward I looked out the window and smiled at all the people there for me. A couple of kids ran alongside the carriage. An older boy around 13 ran up to the window and handed me 4 beautiful tiger lilies. I smiled and gave one back to him and he beamed. I put my hand out and he kissed it. I laughed as he went to gloat to his friends. A couple other kids handed me flowers and I put them all in my hair which made them laugh.

The carriage soon left the kingdom and I looked back one more time at the beautiful city. This trip is going to take 4 months and I had books that need reading. I looked through my bag until I found my Shakespeare book. I smiled and read Romeo and Juliet.

~ 4 months Later ~

We were close to the palace but it would take a day or two before we got there. I had just finished my 12 books for the 27th time on this trip and decided to go to sleep. As soon as I shut my eyes I heard a scream and horses whinnying. All of a sudden I heard a man yell, "Robbers! Robbers! Save the princess! Quickly!" What!?

Someone opened the door and I jump back. Terrified but ready to kick some ass. I recognized it as our soldiers clothing and knew he was on my side. "Quickly your highness! We are being attacked and I must get you out of here." I quickly grabbed my emergency bag for in case this happened. I turn around and he smiles. "It'll be ok miss. I'll make sure they don't take you." I smile and saw someone behind him. "Look out!"

But it was too late. A knife went right across his throat. His eyes widened and he reached out to me as he fell to the ground. Blood pooled at the base of his neck. I looked up horrified and angry. "That man did not deserve to die!" He looked me up and down. "Well he was going to keep your beautiful body away from me and I couldn't have that now could I?" I spit at him in disgust. "You will not touch me!"

He stalks forwards and makes a grab to my chest. "What strange clothes for a princess. But don't worry. Where were going you'll be wearing me." He leered. I kicked him in the chest shot out of the carriage. "Get her!" I run faster and hear a scream. "Tiger! Tiger!"

I run faster and push away all the vegetation. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over a root. I curse as I felt my pants tear and so does my skin. I scramble to get up and continue running. I kept running for several minutes till I couldn't run anymore. Why is this happening to me?

I think of the events that just happened and cry. About the injustice of it all. About how I watched the life drain out of the guards kind eyes. The way that man was looking at me. What could have happened to me if I didn't get away? I got up and angrily dashed the tears away. I wasn't going to lay here and cry. I'm going to live.

I walk forward for a half an hour until I come across a water fall. It was stunning. A series of gray stones were spread out like steps onto a tall hill. The water foamed and flowed over each stone, plummeted down, and spread out like a fan falling to a wide turquoise pool below. Trees and small bushes with petite red flowers surrounded the pool. It was simply beautiful.

I decide that since the palace is a day's walk that I'm going to walk there. _But which direction is it in? _I look around and realize I'm lost. Shit. I look up at the Indian sky and realize it's getting dark. I look around and found two rocks and I gathered some sticks. After I have made a sufficient pile of sticks I smack the two rocks together. _I hope this works._

After a minute of almost lighting the fire, I get a spark. "YES!" I dance around a little bit at my small victory. I fan it a little to get it going when I heard something. I turn around and look into the already dark jungle.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Then I heard it again, a twig snapping. I look around for anyone who might be in the trees. "I was robbed. I'm supposed to be in the Rajaram palace. Please I mean no harm. I just want to get to the palace." No answer. I was about to turn around when I saw a flash of gold.

I looked back again to see a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me. I remain calm as the tiger slowly comes out of the bush and growls. Oh shit.


	4. Damon

**Hey Was up? Thanks for reading this far. I really want to know what you guys think of my story so please review! I could use some ****_constructive criticism_****notice I underlined that? Please review and let me know how I could make the story and my writing better! Thanks!**

I remembered that I had powers so I could hold him off. _Or I could just feed him. He looks hungry. _I slowly backed away and bent over grabbing a container of deli meat. I opened it and held out my hand. The tiger looked at me weird. I can only imagine he was confused. Wait is it a he or her?

I slowly moved forward and stood a few feet in front of him. I sat down and crossed my legs so my head was lower than his. I move my head and see it is indeed a boy. "A boy." He growled and my eyes went back to his. He sniffed the air and I swear he was glaring at me. I hold it out a little more.

"Aren't you hungry? Yes? No? Maybe so?" He slowly inched forward and nibbled the meat and then getting braver, ate the whole thing. He sat down and licked his lips. _I wonder what he's thinking about._

_~TC~_

_What is wrong with this girl?_ She sat there asking me if I wanted meat. I'm a man eating tiger of course I want meat. _Not her deli meat though._ She stared at me with those big, brown, curious eyes. I swear she can see into my soul. Why isn't she scared? A tiger just walked out of the bush growling. She smiled at me. _She is smiling at me?!_

She rubs her hand on her pants and holds it out to me. _What!? _"The name is Hannah. Hannah Victoria Costanza y Margarita Jerónima Ana Crystal Carrvanza. I'm the Princess of Spain but I can tell that doesn't really matter in the jungle. What's your name?"

I look at her, completely bewildered. _Is this girl insane? _I remember seeing a greeting like this. They both grabbed hands and shook them. _Humans are weird. _I tentatively reach my paw out, looking in her eyes the whole time, and put it in hers. She squeezes my paw and shakes it. She lets go and I put my paw down. "You are smart! I knew it. You're too beautiful of an organism to be dumb." She leans forward and looks in my eyes. "The intelligence shows in your eyes you know. So does your emotion. You're confused right now. Why?"

_Of course I'm intelligent! But how did she know I was confused?! _She got up and I quickly stood. Ready for her to attack. Maybe she is trying to get my guard down so she can kill me when I don't suspect it. I tense and she looks down at me with a confused expression. "What? Why are you suspicious all of a sudden? I just got up. Not death threating you. What could I possibly do to a fast, intelligent, big tiger like you? OH!"

She jumped and so did I. Was this her attack? She snapped her fingers and pointed to me. "Damon! Your name is Damon! Do you like that name? I don't know why but whenever I look at you the word Damon pops into my mind." _Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. I like it. _I nod my head and her smile gets bigger. I felt a warm feeling sweep through me as she smiled. What is that?

She walks over to me and curtsies. "Well Damon, I bid you farewell." She turns and gets on the little blanket and wraps herself in it. I sit there and stare at her. _What just happened? She bid me farewell? _I walked closer and sniffed her head. At that exact moment she rolled over and her nose touched mine. As soon as her nose touched mine I felt a jolt.

She blinked and smiled. "Well hello. I don't have any more meat except for me and yeah I kind of want to keep that on me if you don't mind." I stared down at her. _Why don't I hurt her? That's what I came to do. So why don't I do it?_

I heard a twig snap and I whipped around. I listened and heard a new heart beat. I look into the jungle and see a new pair of eyes. _A panther. _I stomp both of my front feet and stand on my hind legs. I roared and growled. I back up and stand over her. I must protect her at all costs. _But why? _I dismissed that thought and growled. The sleek panther came out of the bushes and prowled around the clearing. I stood tensely and roared. I run up a swat at his face.

My claws extended and ripped into his flesh. My one claw went into his eye. He roared and swiped at me but I dodged it. We circled each other and I could tell I cut out his cornea. He was never going to see out of his left eye ever again. He growled and extended his claws, ready for another attack.

I was about to pounce on him and finish this when a large ring of fire appeared around us. We both looked around. The fire went higher and higher and I knew we wouldn't survive. A figure appeared in the fire and walked closer. It must be Hannah. I roared at the figure. _Run! Save yourself I'm done for!_

The figure approached until it ended up in the circle. It was Hannah. Her eyes were glowing a painfully bright white and her hair was fire. Her hands were raised partially and light gathered around them. She looked at me and back at the fire wall. She raised her hand and the fire moved to her whim. There was now a gap in the ring big enough for me to go through.

The panther roared and charged at the gap but Hannah was lightning fast. She created a wall of fire before he could escape. "No. You will sit." He whimpered and sat. She saw his eye and her hair and eyes dimmed a little. "Can you see out of that eye?" He looked up and shook his head.

She walked up to him and touched his eye. Her hand glows brighter and it swirls around him. It centers to his eye and a blinding bright light erupts around them and I look away. When I look back, I see that the fire is gone around us and the panther looked around as well. I notice that his left eye was moving and that he started glaring at me. I bristled and he growled, getting ready to pounce.

"Sit! Both of you!" I sat and he growled but relented. I look at Hannah and realize she is no longer on fire. She did look angry though. "Now Damon say sorry." _What?! _I shook my head and growled. "Damon say you're sorry for trying to kill him." I shook my head and roared. _Why should I say sorry for protecting what's mine? _"Damon!"

Power swept over me and I looked at the stupid panther. I nod my head and he nods his. _Stupid panther. _"Now you," she looks at the panther, "Say sorry to me." He looked up and growled and I growled back. "Yes! You were here intent on killing and eating me! I healed you and spared your life. Now say you're sorry." He grumbles but nods his head.

"Thank you. Now leave. Don't come back or you forfeit your life." He growls and slowly stalks into the jungle. He looks back at me and then runs. _Yeah you should be scared. _Hannah stalks back to the blanket and wraps herself in it. "Good night Damon." I chuckle._ She is so strange. But how did she do that? _

I lay down close by and content myself with just watching her. She wiggles around and keeps twisting and turning. Her heart beat tells me that she isn't falling asleep anytime soon. I walk up to her and nudged her shoulder. She turns and looks up at me a little agitated. "What?" I look at her knowingly. She sighs.

"I can't sleep. It's a little hard from going to luxurious bad to hard jungle floor. I don't have a pillow to hold. That's how I sleep." She said tiredly. It gave me an idea. I pushed her head backwards a bit and put my paw there. I then laid down next to her. She looked at me funny. She lifted her head slowly and lightly put it on my paw. Testing me. Seeing if I was ok with it. I nodded and put my head on my other paw.

She timidly snaked her arm around my back and lightly rubbed my side. I purred at the touch. I've never been touched by a human before. She smiled and kissed my nose. She laughed at my scrunched up face. "Buenas noches querida tigre."

My heart beat increased at being called 'my darling tiger.' I don't think she realizes that I can understand any language. It's a gift from the earth according to my mother. I looked at her to see she was sound asleep. If I were a man I would be smiling. Letting sleep take over me I felt warm and a new feeling, a feeling I had only when I was a cub. I couldn't figure it out so I fell into a light sleep.


	5. Damon, A New Man

**WAS UP! Thanks for reading my story! I have been absent because I was on vacation. sorry. I plan on posting a chapter tomorrow because I got a head start and was writing til 5 in the morning! I have 3 chapters including this one done so ill be posting those tomorrow and the next day. Enjoy!**

I woke up still laying on Damon's gigantically soft paw. I looked up to see he was still asleep. I smile start to move when I hear a growl. I look up to see it was him. The paw I wasn't using as a pillow was wrapped around my waist. Well that's not weird at all. I sighed. His arm was really heavy and I was hungry.

I blew on his nose which made him stir a little but he stayed immobile. I giggled and traced the stripes on his face. He sighed and purred. His paw wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. Although it would have been adorable in any other case it was also crushing my spine. "Damon. Damon you're crushing me."

He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked down at me again and tilted his head. He didn't hear me. "Damon. You are crushing me and I can't breathe. Mind letting me go?" he looked at me for a second and I saw the words sink in. his eyes widened and he jumped up. He started nudging my shoulder jumping side to side. I laughed. "Gracias."

I got up and stretched. "So what we going to do today? Oh wait!" I hit myself on the head. "I'm such an idiot!" I smile down at you and laugh. "I forgot. Do you know where the Rajaram Palace is? I'm supposed to be there but I was robbed." He looked at me for a moment and nodded his head.

"Are you serious!? Can you take me there?!" He nodded his head after a few moments. I squealed and grabbed his paws and danced around with him. He jumped around with me and let his tongue hang out. I laughed and hugged him around his huge fluffy neck. "Gracias amigo." His powerful arms went around my body and he hugged me. I laughed. "Allons-y!"

I let go of him and grabbed my bag. He followed me like a little puppy and I laughed. "Ready to go?" he nodded his head and reached towards his ear and started scratching it. His eyes rolled back and fell over leaning into my hand. I laughed and bent over still scratching. "C'mon Damon. I was supposed to be there yesterday." He grumbles and gets up. He walked forward and I walked next to him.

After an hour of hiking I decided to take a break. I sat down next to a stream and cupped my hands with water, splashing it on my face. I saw Damon drinking next me out of the corner of my eye and smiled deviously. I quickly start splashing him ruthlessly. As soon as I seem him about to retaliate I get up and grab my bag, running in the direction we were going in earlier.

I ran faster and laughed. I loved running through the trees like this. I felt his tail on my arm as he ran past me. We raced on like that for another five minutes but I called a quits and laid on the ground. I closed my eyes and when I opened them his furry face was in mine. I smile and push his face away. "You know I never thought I would come to India and end up becoming friends with a Bengal tiger. In fact I would've laughed so hard if someone told me this a year ago."

He licked my face and I giggled and pushed him away. "Okay okay lets go." I say. He helps me up and we continue to the Rajaram palace. As we walked I talked to him, telling him about all the things I've done as a child and all my likes and dislikes. After a couple of moments of silence I look down at him. "Damon. Have you ever wanted to become a human?" I ask hesitantly.

He looks up at me and I can practically see the wheels turning. After several seconds he nods, then looks forwards again. I look forward to. _Does the thought disgust him? Does he not want to become human or even think about it? _Only one way to find out. I put my hand behind his ear and scratch it. "Do you…do you want to become human? A man I mean." I ask. He stops. He doesn't move. He just stops entirely.

He slowly looks up at me. We stood like that for several minutes, his beautiful yellow eyes looking into my dull brown ones. He nods his head and I smile. "Are you sure? You can become a tiger again. You can choose when you want to be a man. I just have to be touching you if you want to become a man." His head bobbed up and down even more enthusiastically and I laugh. "Ok ok let's do this." I say happily.

I sit on the grass and he does to. I put my hands on the side of his face and look into his eyes. _I wonder what_ _he's thinking right now._

A man. I can be a man. When I was asked this I thought about how much I despised mankind. They killed thousands for themselves. Selfish, mean, uncaring, controlling, and murderous. Why should I become one? I kill for food. Not fun and sport. I thought they were all the same. _Then I met Hannah. _Her hands were on the sides of my face and I felt a warmth gather there. Now I can ask her questions. Talk to her. Tell her how I feel. Tell her how I love her accent and when she talks in Spanish. To tell her I love her. _Whoa where did that come from!? _

The warmth spread throughout my body and I purred. It felt amazing. I felt my teeth retract and my paws turn into fingers. I felt a little colder as my skin rippled. I kept my eyes closed and let the process happen. My nose elongated and my fur was replaced with hair on my head. She had let go at this point and I smiled. _I smiled. _I lick my lips to realize I had lips. My smiling gets bigger as I feel my hind legs become feet with toes.

I feel her touch on my cheek and I lean into it purring. I can practically hear the smile in her voice, "You can open your eyes now Damon." She says softly. I shake my head and put my hand over hers. I felt her skin and my smile got bigger. Her skin is so soft and smooth. "I am afraid this is a dream and if I open my eyes I will awaken from it." I say hesitantly. Her hand went to my other cheek and so did mine.

"Open your eyes Damon." She says, her mouth against my ear. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw were her gorgeous eyes. I smile goofily and she giggles. She had such an enchanting laugh. I found myself leaning forward before I caught myself. "You are very handsome Damon." She says teasingly. I smile back. "As are you Hannah." I said truthfully. She blushed and looked away. _She doesn't know she's beautiful._

I tilt her chin towards me and look her in the eye. "Hannah. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I have seen many women and none of them compare to you." She blushes harder and looks down. As soon as she does her blush gets darker and her eyes get wider. She covers her eyes and squeals. "What? Hannah what is it?!" She laughs and sighs. "You're naked."

I look down and sure enough I am naked. She stands and so do I. It felt weird standing on two feet. I grin and decide to tease her. "Now that I'm a man you know what I can do?" I say deviously. She shakes her head still hiding behind her hands. I Smile and grab her. "Give you a big hug!" She squeals and hits me repeatedly. "Damon stop it your naked! Oh my God!" she says laughing. I laugh and spin her around before I put her down. I kiss her head and squeeze her to me.

"Do you have any clothes I can wear?" she giggles and hits my chest. "I think so just give me a minute." She turns and walks to her bag. She digs through and holds out something. "Here. Look at yourself." She says as she hands me a reflection. "It's a mirror. It shows a person what they look like." I look down at it and see a face. It's my face. It looks like my jaw is straight and my cheek bones show slightly. I have dark brown hair and yellow eyes. It was curled slightly at the ends and soft. My nose was longish but didn't turn up at the end like Hannah's. My top lip was more on the thin side but my bottom lip is bigger and plush. _Interesting. _I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up.

Hannah still had her eyes covered and she held out a pair of pants. "Take it." She said while shaking it. I smile and grab it. I look at it and back at her. "How do I even put this on?" I ask. She laughs and groans. She grabs it and opens it. "Put your one leg through here." She points to two holes and I comply. "Now put your other leg into this hole." I comply again and wait for further instruction. "Pull the up to your waist." I pull them up and look at myself. "They feel weird." I say a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah well you're wearing them because men don't walk around naked. Especially with a princess." she says a little haughtily.

I smile and bow. "As you wish princess." she slaps my arm and walks forward with the back pack. "Oh no you're not." I say as I run up and pick her up princess style. She squeals and slaps my arm.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" I break out in a run and grin. "I'm getting us there faster. Don't you want to meet all of the princes ready to pounce on you?" I ask innocently. She laughs and pounds on my chest.

"First of all know one is pouncing on me. Second of all, I want to get back to my father. He might think I'm dead right now." I run faster and look down at you. "Don't worry. When you see your father he won't even know." I say with conviction. I smell the air and smell a village. I look down at her to see her eyes were closed and her breathing is slow. I smiled and kissed Hannah tenderly on the forehead. I continue running, finding the right paths to get her to the palace.

**Hey guys! Do you guys like my story? I really want to hear from you guys on what I should do to make it better.**

**Spoiler- the next chapter is in Ren's point of view! Ill be posting it tomorrow! thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	6. A Princess Returned

**Hello sexy people!**

**So I apparently lied. I had the 2 chapters done and I said three yesterday. sorry. I may or may not post tomorrow because it may or may not be done. so tell me what you think in the comments! I really want to know! Nobody has yet :( Oh well! enjoy!**

Kishan and I weren't allowed to visit the guests. I stared out into the jungle from my balcony and sighed. _I wonder if I'll meet the one. _I've always wanted what my parents have. Love. My parents told me about the princesses coming and how I'll choose one to be my bride and queen of our kingdom. Kishan couldn't wait. He wanted to meet the girl of his dreams just like I did.

He sat on my bed and talked about all the girls he heard about and the gossip being spread around. I turn when I heard him say something of interest. "What did you say?" Kishan raised an eyebrow. "You heard me. The princess of Spain was coming." Spain? Why Spain? Then I realized he said was.

"What do you mean was? Is she not coming anymore?" He shook his head in a sad way. "No. Her caravan or _carriage _as they say it was robbed. It was the one attack group we've been fighting." I groan and grip the railing of the balcony till my knuckles were white.

_Muata ka samrajya_. They rob caravans, rape the women and kill everyone. The poor girl was willing to travel all this way to meet Kishan and me, just to end up dead or a slave. "Have they found… a body?" I ask tensely. They always leave the bodies.

"No Ren. The man who came back said she kicked the man who cornered her and ran. He tried to get to her but the men were after her and men came at him. He knew he story had to be passed on so he ran here." I clench my jaw. She kicked him and ran. "Kishan what do you know about her?" I ask. I wanted to know what she was like. Whether or not I would like her.

"She is apparently a spit fire. Polite but isn't afraid to stand up for her cause. She is known for her beauty and wisdom. She once gave all her toys away when she was 7 to orphans and asked for nothing in return. She goes around her kingdom buying food for the homeless. She likes poetry and riding horses. She deeply loves reading and whenever punished by her father, they take away her books. She is completely fluent in over 100 languages. She loves music and dancing."

I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "What? I listened to what the maids had to say! Apparently they learned this from her father. King Henry." I look back out to the sun set and the jungle. She sounds amazing. She didn't deserve the fate given to her. "Also," Kishan continued, "she doesn't care what people think of her. She sews her own clothes and get this, she sews pants and shirts to wear. She doesn't wear the regular attire in her palace. Her father says that the line of suitors she has is unbelievable and utterly tiring."

I grin and continue looking outside. "She sounds like a more rebellious version of mother." I say somberly. Why couldn't I learn this from her? She doesn't deserve the torture she is probably going through right now. I make a mental note to immediately destroy the people who took her. I was about to go inside when I saw people in the jungle.

I look closer and see a man. Wearing dark pants and no shirt. He's holding a girl in his arms who seems to be asleep. _Or dead. _"Kishan. What does she look like?" I ask tensely. "Long dark brown hair. Tan skin. Beautiful. Brown eyes. Pants and a shirt. Long legs." I mentally checked off each of these as I looked at the girl. She matched the profile perfectly. "Kishan. I found her." I say in amazement and dread. "What? What do you mean you found her?" he stands up and walks to my side. I point to the man and the girl and he stiffens.

"What is he doing with her? Is she dead?" I clench my jaw tighter as I saw him kiss her forehead. Her head moved and she looked around. Well she isn't dead. She smiles and gets out of his arms and starts jumping up and down. Excited. She pulls him along to the palace gates and the guards let them in. "It seems she is fine." Kishan mumbles.

My eyes never leave her. She is indeed beautiful. Although I can't see her very well I can see she is happy. She was doing this cute little dance and I couldn't help but smile. I felt Kishan punch my shoulder and I look back at him. He grins and hits my back. "I see you are taking a liking to the new addition to our palace. I punch him and continue watching her dance. He laughs which gets me even more agitated. "I'm just happy she is fine." I mumble. He laughs harder and I glare at him. "Sure Ren. Sure." He walks into the room and leaves. Still laughing.

I watch as the king comes running out and hugs his daughter. I smile again and notice that the man that held her in his arms was staring at me. At look back at him and he looks back to her. I then realize I didn't know her name. The king brings her inside along with the man. I turn and walk into my bedroom and lay down on my bright blue bed.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I'll be meeting her tomorrow. Maybe she'll do that cute little dance again. She's going to be the first person I talk to. I smile and think about how she might say hello. Whether or not she has an accent. What she will wear. Whether or not she will like me. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ren wake up. It's time to meet the princes and princesses."

I stood next to my mother and Kishan stood next to our father. We were expected to go up and bow to the Princes and Princesses. I looked around and tried to find the Spanish girl and her father. _They aren't here. _Then I see King Henry walk in and stand near the sultan of a neighboring kingdom. I smile. Mother must have noticed because I felt a light touch on my arm and I looked to see mothers hand. She smiled and motioned me closer.

"What are you smiling at Dhiren?" I looked down at my feet and blushed. "Has someone already caught your eye? You haven't even met any of them yet!" I touch her arm to calm her. "Mother I saw a girl already." She looked a little shocked but it was replaced by motherly exasperation. "So someone has already caught your eye? I'll have to have a talk with her. Who is it?" she asks eagerly. "I don't know her name. But-"I was cut off by my father's booming voice.

"Welcome! My family and I would like to welcome you to my kingdom! This is my Wife, Queen Deschen." He indicates to mother and she nods her head warmly. "And this is my eldest son, Prince Alagan Dhiren Rajaram." I nod stiffly and look forward. I just wanted to see that girl again. He indicates to Kishan and I see him puff out his chest.

I had to keep from laughing but I would use that against him later. "And this is my youngest son Prince Sohan Kishan Rajaram." Kishan nods and my father pats him on the back. "Now let's meet your eligible sons and daughters!" there was some clapping until the herald started to announce the people coming in. Kishan and I walked up and bowed to each of them.

I could tell that some of the girls weren't interested in me but in my status. I checked them off in my head so I wouldn't choose them later on. The males were completely indifferent to us and kept admiring the women coming in. _Pigs. _This was basically a way for them to show off their power and wealth. One girl, Yesubai, came in on a platform being held by four men. Kishan seemed to take an interest in her. She was covered in so much clothe it was impossible to see her figure or what her face looked like. But she had lovely violet eyes.

I saw many ways of flaunting off their power and wealth. I hated this. Why should I watch as they flaunt their power for my attention? Another girl was called. I looked on as she sat on a golden throne, being pulled by a tiger. The tiger was tied down on four sides by many men and whipped. It growled but I could tell they had beaten the fight out of him. She flicked her hand and four men leaned over as she walked across their backs. I instantly disliked her.

She sauntered up to me and held out her hand. Not wanting to be rude I kissed it. "My name is Akuti Karupu. We will be getting to know each other _a lot_." She winked and bowed. Walking back to her ride and riding to her father.

I still haven't met my mysterious princess yet. "Now for our final guest, introducing Princess Hannah Victoria Costanza y Margarita Jerónima Ana Crystal Carrvanza." The Herald announced. I instantly looked to the door and after a few seconds I saw her. The room gasped as she walked in. except she wasn't the one walking. It was the tiger she was riding. She smiled timidly and my heart stopped. Kishan's description of her wasn't very good compared to what she really looks like.

She had long, wavy brown hair that shined, some sparkling orange highlights could be seen in certain light. Her hair was parted unlike any girl I've ever seen, parted on the left side of her head with bangs falling attractively in her face. She ran her hand through her hair to push them back. She sat regal and proud. Eyes wandering the crowd as she waved and smiled. She rode the tiger with ease and he looked around warily. _She is riding on a tigers back._

I looked at Kishan and saw his shock as well. She wore a beautiful blue _Punjabi _with gold and silver sequins and patterns. She had intricate mehndi henna covering her whole right arm and hand as well as on her whole left leg and foot. Her right foot had a little design on it but didn't stand out as much. She wore a silk scarf around her neck that fell loosely over her shoulders. Her clothing was an obvious sign of respect toward our culture. I smiled brightly as she came near. The tiger stopped and she slid off delicately. She stepped toward me and bowed.

I bowed and grabbed her hand, kissing it warmly. I was so close to kneeling on the floor and begging her to stay. She was a goddess. She blushed and my smile grew wider. "Hola Prince Dhiren." She said with a slight accent. _So that's what a Spanish accent sounds like. It's beautiful. _She looked at the tiger tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me and then bowed as well. I was shocked beyond belief_. A tiger bowed to me_. She turned to Kishan and bowed again. "Hola Prince Kishan." She smiled and I could tell he was trying to keep his composure.

The tiger bowed and my father's voice boomed in the silence. "Princess Hannah. What a magnificent tiger you have." He walked down the steps and bowed. She smiled and curtsied. "How did you train this tiger to do as you ask? How long did it take." The whole room was silent. She looked at the tiger as he looked at her. "King Rajaram. My tiger Damon has only been with me for a few days. He understands what I ask and is very loyal. In fact he saved me from the robbers that came when I was traveling here." The room gasped as she mentioned that the tigers name was Damon.

Now I'm fully convinced she is a goddess. The goddess Durga. "He is quite a handful. But he's worth it." She grins down at him and flicks his ear. He grunts and stands closer. "He understands what you say? He follows your command?" My father asks. She nods. "Would you like to see?" My father nods. "I shall say on behalf of everyone that we would all like to see." She stands tall. "Damon." He looks up attentively. "Spin in a circle. Walk to Prince Dhiren and stand."

He did exactly as she said. He spun in a circle and calmly walked to me. I stiffened. A tiger was walking towards me that is never good. I look up into her eyes and she smiles. I instantly relax and know that he won't hurt me. Damon walks up to me and stands. Staring me straight in the eye. "Damon. Lick his hand and walk back to me, and give me a hug." She said with a gentle tone to her voice. He stays for a second longer and then licks my hand. He trots back to Hannah and practically jumps on her.

There were a couple gasps since it looked like she was getting mauled but he stood with arms wrapped around her. She patted his back and he sat down again. My father stood with his mouth agape. He rubbed his chin and asked, "You said he can understand you. But can you understand him?" She nods and plays with his ears. "We developed a type of language where he taps the floor in a certain way and forms words. I understand them and can have conversations." My father's face was priceless. My mother came to his aid and smiled. "Can we see this first hand? Some proof that it is true?" Hannah nods and plays with Damon's ear. By this point his eyes were closed and he was purring. "How about I go into another room, and someone tells Damon something, he roars and I'll come back in and I'll repeat what Damon tells me."

Mother nods. "How about Prince Dhiren says it. Prince Kishan can escort you to another room as he tells your tiger something." Kishan grins like a fool and holds out his arm, which she gladly accepts. Jealousy sweeps through me like venom. I clench my jaw as she walks out laughing with Kishan. All eyes on me as I continue looking at the door.

"Dhiren, what do you think of Princess Hannah?" My mother says and touches my shoulder. "She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I'm close to losing my composure. She surely is a goddess. And I wish to worship her." I turn to think of a sentence to say when Damon roars. "No! That's not what I was going to say!" Damon shrugged and I swear he winked at me. Hannah walks in on Kishan's arm and I seethe again.

They were both smiling and laughing. He kissed her hand and let her go to Damon. She looked down and he started tapping his foot. Swiping and clicking his nails. She blushed and looked up. "Damon says that Prince Dhiren said '_She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I'm close to losing my composure. She surely is a goddess. And I wish to worship her." _She looked down and blushed. Mother touched my father's arm. "Astounding. He is truly gifted. As are you young lady."

She was still blushing but she nodded. I managed to hide a smile as Kishan glared at me. _Serves him right. I saw her first. There is something wrong with me._ She finally looks up at me and winks. My smile gets bigger as she gets on her tigers back and he trots to her father. The audience stands back as he hugs her. Damon must have been jealous because he joined the hug to.

I look around the room to gauge the reactions of the audience. All the men were readjusting there pants or staring in awe. I held back a growl. _What is wrong with me? _I saw that some of the girls were close to bowing down. Thinking her to be the goddess Durga and her tiger Damon. I also noticed some of the girl's expressions were cold. Especially Akuti Karupu. She was glaring and so was her father. Her brother was one of the many readjusting there pants.

I couldn't even look at him, I turn to Kishan and see he walked backed up to the thrones. I do so to and mother and father follow. As soon as my mother is seated she looks at me pointedly with a _'you've got some things to tell me after this' _look. I smile sheepishly and look forward. Letting my eyes wander back to the Hannah. She stood and looked around the hall curiously with her father. My father steps forward.

"Well that was a very astonishing show! We have many eligible men and women for marriage. All the kings and ambassadors if you would please come with me. We will let our kids do as they please." He says and offers my mother his hand. She takes it and they walk out followed by their guests. I turn back to the room to see all eyes were on me. I stand up straight.

"While our parents negotiate politics with all your fathers, we have free reign to do as we wish. You may talk to each other, go to the garden, the stables, your room and anywhere else." I say with as much authority as I had. There were bows and curtsies as people went every other way to leave. Some stayed behind. I look to see Hannah looking around. She smiles down at Damon and claps to get his attention.

"Vamos Damon! El jardín está aún por descubrir!" She said and started dance/skipping to the door. She opened it, throwing her hands out and her head back. "The world awaits Damon! Allons-y!" He trots behind her but stops to look at me. He nods his head toward the door and then looks at Kishan, nodding once again to the door, and then he runs out. _I can take a hint. _


	7. A Prince in the Garden

**Hey ****_so I was just rereading previous chapters and realized something. they aren't very good. I'm new at writing and I just read 6 books so I'm slowly becoming acclimated to writing. I'm very sure that this chapter is much much better then the others. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

I start towards the door with Kishan by my side. We were almost to the door when Akuti stepped in front of us. She smiled coyly and bowed. I could tell it was a ploy to show off her upper areas. "It seems we are allowed to do whatever we want till our parents come back." She said it like she was hinting something. Kishan and I put smiles on our faces and bowed. She held out her hand and I kissed her hand quickly. Her skin although smooth felt rough on my lips.

"So which one of you will be walking me to the garden?" she asked. My eyes widened at her bluntness. She was definitely not the next queen or my companion. But I can't be rude to a lady. So I forced a smile. "I'm sure my brother would love to walk you to the garden. I, on the other hand, am meeting someone there. I do hope you understand."

She nodded but purely out of manners. "Who are you meeting? She is very lucky to have caught your eye." She said a little jealously. It seemed that's been her goal since the beginning. My attention. I replied, "The Princess of Spain is new to our country and ways. I would like to help her become acclimatized to all the things she probably finds strange and learn about her country." I didn't plan on telling Akuti that I wanted to learn about _her._ She nodded a little agitated.

"Well maybe you can walk with me some other time Prince Dhiren." She said with feign sweetness. I nod and as she held out her hand and Kishan held out his for them to loop arms. He smiled. "I would love to." They walked forward as she talked about politics and her beauty. He looked back at me and glared. I grinned.

Disaster averted. As soon as they were gone I went to go see the girl who has somehow caught my interest.

~_TC_~

I ran through the garden with Damon right behind me. _It was so beautiful. _There were flowers everywhere and in every shade of color. Some I recognized and some I hadn't the faintest clue what it could be. I looked at a bed of lilacs and saw a tiger lily. Well actually there were three tiger lilies. There was a black one which was weird since I didn't know they came in that color. An orange one, and a white one.

I looked at it closely_. "Damon? Have you ever seen a black tiger lily? Or a white one?" _I said through our mental link_. _He shook his head as I peered down at him._ "No I can't say I haven't." _He said curiously_. _I leaned down to touch one when I felt a breathe on my neck and a hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around and karate kicked the offender in the stomach. He flew 4 feet away and fell on the dirt path. I was ready to do it again when I realized who it was. "Oh my God I'm so so sorry!" I ran over to the Prince and protector of the Muujalain empire and kneeled where he was dry heaving.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were some thief or something!" He held up his hand and I stopped talking. By not talking and looking at his face I realized he was laughing. _He was laughing?! _

He grabbed my hand and kissed it warmly like he did when we were introduced. He looked me in the eyes and let his soft lips stay on my hand for a little longer than necessary. I shivered slightly and blushed at the way he looked at me right there and now. As if he could do this for eternity and never regret it.

I looked at what seemed to be his soul and I was awestruck. He had beautiful cobalt blue eyes that showed kindness and admiration. That couldn't be for me, the girl who just kicked him square in the chest. It was clear he enjoyed the sight of my crimson cheeks as he slowly released my hand from his lips. He grinned as he stroked the hand that he still held in his hands and my heart stopped.

His hands were warm against mine which seemed cold to me. His mouth, which had turned up into a sideways grin, caught my attention. He had perfectly white teeth and what looked like, and felt like, very soft lips. I ended up staring at them and licking my lips.

_Snap out of it! _I hit myself on the arm to knock myself out of the little reverie. I blushed at my odd behavior and looked back at his beautiful blue eyes. "That is quite all right princess Hannah Victoria…" he said and trailed off.

He didn't remember my whole name but it was cute that he was trying. I waved my hand imploringly. "Hannah Victoria Costanza y Margarita Jerónima Ana Crystal Carrvanza." I said in a way you would when explaining to a child. There's my old self coming back.

"But just Hannah. My name is way to long for you to greet me like that every time I karate kick you. Which again I'm so sorry for. I didn't know it was you, Prince Dhiren." I said quickly while looking down. I still can't believe I kicked the Prince right in the stomach. _Talk about a first impression._ I held out my now sweaty hand, due to nerves, to help him up and he grabs it. I pull him onto his feet and he kisses my palm tenderly.

"No need to apologize _Rājakumārī_. Also no need to call me Prince Dhiren. Just call me Ren." He smiled and so did I. I noticed Damon staring into the bush with a shocked look on his face out of the corner of my eye and I looked at him. "What? Damon what's wrong?" He stares for a moment and then makes a growling noise at me, wanting to explore I assume. But what irks me is that look on his face. Puzzlement and duty. What? I look back at Ren and smile.

"Damon is impatient to explore. If you don't mind Prince Dhi-… Ren." He shook his head and his smile widened. "I was actually wondering if I could explore with you." He said with a hint of shyness. It was covered with confidence. He saw how I acted and probably knew I was going to accept. I smiled and curtsied. "I would be honored to explore _your_ gardens with you. We could sit and talk if you'd like." He laughed and I could feel it warm me.

Strange reactions to a man I just met. He is extremely attractive with his black hair that seemed to fall in his face all the time. His cobalt eyes that looked at me and not at the crown. His caramel skin that was smooth and warm. "I would love to talk with you. I want to know more about you other than you can kick a man 4 feet away when startled." Ren said with a chuckle. I blushed which caused him to smile widely and to hold out his arm which I gladly took.

I liked him. I knew Damon wanted to walk with me as a man but how could I say no to Dhiren? I look at Damon and use our mental connection. "_Sorry Damon. I didn't know how to say no and I've got to admit, I didn't want to say no." _I say breathily even though I wasn't really makes a weird tiger noise. "_Yeah, no girl can resist the chance to walk around the palace with a prince whose smile makes them gasp." _He said with sarcasm and something else.

"_Oh bite me! I like him! He's charming and a gentleman. I did kick him in the chest. I owe him." _He rolls his eyes and so do I. "Amazing." I turn to see Ren looking at me. "What?" I said. He smiles and touches my cheek lightly. "You, and your tiger." I stopped breathing. His smile widens. "And your blush…" His hand was warm and smooth from where it rested on my cheek. I smile shyly and heard Damon growl.

_"__I refuse to let your children ride on my back. Just saying that now." _He says with sarcasm and what sounds an awful lot like hurt. I continue to look at Ren as I lean back and flick him in the ear. _"Be civil. I'm not having any children for a while." _I say a little annoyed.

Ren steers us toward a beautifully ornate stone bench. It depicted two goddesses fighting what looked like a half man half buffalo. I couldn't tell but I noticed that both goddesses were riding on tigers. "Beautiful…" I murmur as I trace the carvings lightly. "What goddesses is this depicting? I read that India's main religion was a polytheistic one correct?" I ask looking up at Ren. He nods.

"My people are almost all polytheistic. This," he points to the carving, "is what I can only assume is a battle between the Goddess Durga and a demon." I nod and stare at the carving. "It's beautiful." I say admiringly. I look up at him and see he's looking at me intently. "Yes. It is." The way he said it made me look away as I blushed. "Can you tell me the story of their battle?" He cleared his throat and I looked back.

"Uhm yes but first May I ask you something a little personal?" He says and politely but I could tell whatever it was, he really wanted to know. I nod and sit with him on the bench. "Yes of course. I'm an open book." I say, starting to get more as to what he wanted to know. He looked a little anxious and I was starting to worry. He was happy and funny only a minute ago but now he looked worried and anxious.

"I heard from your father that you had a line of… _suitors, _stretched out for miles. Some royalty and some not. If that's true, why would you come all the way to India to meet me and my brother?"

_**I'm not going to be on often. sorry for all the time I was gone but I had a shite load of vacations! hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


End file.
